1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a wallpaper installation apparatus and, more particularly, to a wallpaper installation apparatus that holds the wallpaper in position while it is being applied, freeing the installers hands so that a single user can install the wallpaper.
2. Prior Art
The use of wallpaper has become popular in recent years. Wallpaper adds an inexpensive decorative accent to a room and can be applied by the home owner. A common problem is applying an entire roll continuously. One way to circumvent this application difficulty is to apply the wallpaper in sheet sections. However, this can lead to unsightly seams where the sections abut or overlap.
A single person has difficulty holding the wallpaper roll while trying to apply the adhesive. In order to secure the wallpaper in place, a method of holding the roll of wallpaper material in alignment to prevent pulling on the material already applied to the wall is helpful and expedites the application process. In addition, when a user is applying wallpaper at a height where a ladder must be used to reach the desired height, the user must step down off the ladder to move the ladder so that the user can apply wallpaper further down the wall. It is difficult for one person to maintain the roll of wallpaper in the proper position while moving the ladder. One alternative is to cut the border material into manageable lengths, but this often results in unsightly laps and joints.
A problem frequently faced by a professional wallpaper hanger is how to support a roll of wallpaper material, such as a roll of wallpaper border, particularly one that is to be applied to the wall surface adjacent to a high ceiling. The task is normally accomplished by an installer, with the use of a ladder or scaffold and assistance by a helper, who holds the roll of wallpaper material and unrolls the material as needed by the installer. It goes without saying that the job is both labor intensive and cumbersome for both the installer and the helper. If the wallpaper hanger decides to install the wallpaper himself, one hand must hold the wallpaper, while the other is doing all the application work (smoothing, gluing, washing, cutting).
Accordingly, a need remains for a wallpaper installation apparatus that can be fixed in position on a wall by a single user, enabling that user to move and position himself further along the wall without requiring the assistance of someone to hold the roll of wallpaper material in place.